This invention relates to a payment product comprising at least one writing area which is intended to receive handwritten information from a user and which is provided with a first position-coding pattern which makes possible digital recording of the handwritten information. The invention also relates to a server unit, a system for information management, use of an absolute position-coding pattern and a hand-held electronic user unit.
Security in association with payment by means of cheques is a problem. There is always a risk that an unauthorized person will obtain another person""s cheques, forge this person""s signature and in this way obtain money that belongs to the owner of the cheque or buy goods that are charged to the owner of the cheque.
Many solutions have been proposed which aim to make it more difficult for unauthorized persons to forge signatures and use another person""s cheques.
EP 0 276 109 describes a cheque which, in a writing area where the user is to write his signature, is provided with a shading which varies in intensity from the upper edge to the lower. The user signs the cheque with a pen which has a sensor which records the intensity at the pen point. The pen thus produces an output signal which has an intensity which varies with time, depending upon the position of the pen on the writing area.
As an alternative, the writing area can be provided with a large number of squares all of which have shading with different intensity. Also in this case, the pen produces an output signal which varies in intensity with time, depending upon the position of the pen on the writing area.
The output signal from the pen can be used to compare the user""s signature with a previously-stored signature of the user, in order to check that it is actually the authorized user who is signing the cheque in question.
EP 0 132 241 discloses a similar method for verifying signatures, according to which a user whose signature is to be verified writes his signature using a reading pen on a bar code consisting of parallel dark lines separated by paler lines or areas. When the user writes his signature the reading pen emits light and records the reflected light, generating a pulse train. The pulse train is compared in a computer with one or more pulse trains which were generated earlier by the person and stored in the computer, in order to verify that the person is who he or she purports to be. In order to increase the security the bar code can contain information which is specific to that person, for example the person""s date of birth, coded in the bar code.
There are also problems in connection with other payments, such as credit card payments. An unauthorized person who finds another person""s credit card can forge the card holder""s signature on a slip and in this way buy goods which are charged to the card holder.
The security problems are increased when credit card payments are made remotely via a computer network, as payments are normally drawn out of the credit card account on the basis of just the credit card number. No signature is required from the person who is ordering payment.
Payment by cheque remotely via computer networks does not occur at all.
There remains, however, the general problem of verifying remotely and by means of computers the identity of a person who sends information in a computer network.
It is thus a general object of this invention to show a solution to the above problems.
It is also a special object to show a solution which makes possible increased security in association with payment orders which require the payer""s signature on a payment product.
These objects are achieved completely or partially by means of a payment product according to claim 1, a server unit according to claim 12, a system for information management according to claim 19, use according to claim 30 and a user unit according to claim 32.
More specifically, according to a first aspect, the invention relates to a product comprising at least one writing area which is intended to receive handwritten information from a user and which is provided with a first position-coding pattern which makes possible digital recording of the handwritten information. The product is characterized in that the first position-coding pattern is a subset of a second position-coding pattern, which is an absolute position-coding pattern which codes coordinates of a plurality of points on an imaginary surface, the first position-coding pattern being intended both for the digital recording of the handwritten information and for authenticity checking.
An advantage of using a position-coding pattern which is a subset of a larger absolute position-coding pattern is thus that security can be increased by utilizing checks which are based on the knowledge that a particular product is provided with a specific subset of the larger position-coding pattern.
The first position-coding pattern on the product has thus a dual function. It makes possible digital recording of a position locally on the writing area on the product so that handwritten information can be recorded, and also makes possible the determination of a position globally in the second larger position-coding pattern, which position can be used for the authenticity check.
It should be pointed out that the authenticity check does not need to be carried out when the handwritten information is being written, but can be carried out afterwards, either by means of a check against the physical original or by means of a check against digitally-stored information.
The second position-coding pattern does not need to be stored in its entirety anywhere. By the fact that the first position-coding pattern is a subset of a second position-coding pattern is here meant that the coding is such that further unique first position-coding patterns can be created and that anywhere in a system where the product is used use can be made of the fact that the position of the first position-coding pattern within the second position-coding pattern can be determined.
The second position-coding pattern is, as mentioned, an absolute position-coding pattern which codes coordinates for a plurality of points on an imaginary surface. The advantage of this type of coding is that the second position-coding pattern does not need to be stored anywhere but can be described by coordinates. In addition it is simpler and quicker to determine the position of the first position-coding pattern in the second position-coding pattern. If an image which was unique in all its parts had been used instead of the second position-coding pattern, it would have required matching of the first position-coding pattern against different parts of the second position-coding pattern in order to determine the position of the first position-coding pattern in the second position-coding pattern. Instead coded coordinates provide a position directly.
In addition the absolute position-coding pattern makes it possible to determine the precise position in which the handwritten information was written on the product. This can be valuable if at a later date it is wished to check that the digital version actually originates from a particular physical product.
The resolution of the first position-coding pattern is suitably such that digital reproduction of the handwritten information is made possible. It is thus possible to show digitally an image of how the handwritten information appears on the physical product. In addition, with knowledge of the appearance of the physical product, it is possible to create a precise digital copy of the physical product with the handwritten information.
There are known absolute position-coding patterns, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,434, where each position is coded by means of a unique symbol. This has the disadvantage that each symbol becomes rather complex, at least if a large number of positions are to be coded, which in turn means that the symbols cannot be made too small, as they would then be difficult to read and the risk of errors would increase. In addition, in each position the device which is to read the position-coding pattern must read an area corresponding to four symbols in order to be certain of recording a complete symbol.
According to the invention, the first position-coding pattern is instead constructed of a plurality of symbols, the coordinates of each point being coded by means of a plurality of symbols and each symbol contributing to the coding of more than one point. In this way, a high resolution is achieved. Examples of this type of position code are to be found in Applicant""s International Patent Applications WO 00/73983 and PCT/SE00/01895. These applications are incorporated herewith by reference.
In an advantageous embodiment, the first position-coding pattern is unique to the authorized user of the product. Each user can thus be allocated his xe2x80x9cownxe2x80x9d subset of the larger position-coding pattern. This subset can, for example, be arranged on cheques or on some other product which belongs to the user and which is used to carry out the authenticity check, where a user, for example, is assumed to be who he purports to be if he writes handwritten information on his personal subset of the position-coding pattern.
As a second example, the user can be provided with personal credit card receipts with the personal subset of the position-coding pattern. He can use these credit card receipts when he wants to make a payment using his credit card via a computer network or in a shop and wants to make possible digital verification of his identity.
As a further example, the first position-coding pattern can be arranged on an identification card, on which the user writes, for example, his signature with a digital pen when he wants to verify his identity digitally. The digital pen transmits the signature to the server unit which checks the authenticity of the signature by comparison with a previously-stored signature and by checking that the position-coding pattern is the correct one. The server unit can then send a confirmation of the user""s authenticity to a recipient. Alternatively, the authenticity check can be carried out in the pen.
As the first position-coding pattern is uniquely associated with a user, the user can thus digitally verify his identity by what he writes being recorded digitally by means of coordinates which are coded by the first position-coding pattern.
In addition, the first position-coding pattern can be unique to each item of the product. This means that it is possible to determine precisely on which individual product the handwritten information was written, which can be very valuable, for example when the product is a cheque or other instrument of value which can only be used once or which requires increased security in the authenticity check.
Alternatively, the first position-coding pattern can be unique to a type of product, so that, for example, it is possible to determine that the handwritten information was written on a particular category of product, for example cheques as distinct from postal giro forms.
In a preferred embodiment, the handwritten information comprises the user""s signature. Many products, particularly payment products, require a signature from a user as confirmation of the transaction that the product defines. In such cases the signature can be recorded, checked and stored digitally by means of the first position-coding pattern. It is thus possible to carry out transactions digitally which previously could only have been carried out with paper products. For example, it is possible to process cheques digitally for payment remotely via computer networks. To date a user has been forced to hand over a signed paper cheque, when he or she has wanted to pay by cheque. With a product according to this invention it is, however, possible to identify the product by reading the unique position-coding pattern on which the signature is written and it is thus possible to carry out electronic transactions. In addition, this has the advantage that the user retains a paper copy of the payments he or she has made.
In order for a signature on a cheque to be accepted, it is thus not sufficient for it to resemble a previously stored signature, but it must also be written on the xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d subset of the position-coding pattern.
In one embodiment, the product can comprise a plurality of additional writing areas for recording additional handwritten information which is related to the product, which additional writing areas are provided with position-coding patterns which make possible digital recording of the additional handwritten information.
The first position-coding pattern can thus be repeated in the additional writing areas. Alternatively, the first position-coding pattern can constitute a greater part of the second larger position-coding pattern, so that the first position-coding pattern can cover all the writing areas and so that the positions within the different writing areas can be distinguished. As a further alternative, the additional writing areas can be provided with second subsets of the larger second position-coding pattern, which subsets are not in continual correspondence with the first position-coding pattern.
The additional information can be such information as is normally written on a cheque, a form or the like. By means of the position-coding pattern, it is possible to identify precisely where on the product a piece of information was written and thus to distinguish different pieces of information from each other without them needing to be written in any particular order.
The product can be any product for which it is necessary to carry out some form of authenticity check, for example a sheet of paper with an agreement which is to be signed and which is provided with a first position-coding pattern in a writing area where the parties to the agreement are to sign.
Another type of product where an authenticity check is relevant is, as shown above, various types of payment product, on which a user writes information by hand, often his signature, when carrying out a payment transaction. The payment product can, for example, be a credit card receipt, a bank or postal giro form, a cheque or a gift certificate.
If a payment product which is to be signed is provided with a position-coding pattern which is unique to the user, the security is increased greatly as an impostor must forge both a signature and a specific position-coding pattern which codes coordinates for points within a particular coordinate area.
A product according to the invention thus makes possible electronic payment under secure conditions.
According to a second aspect, the invention relates to a server unit for managing information, which server unit is arranged to receive information from a plurality of user units, the server unit being characterized in that the server unit has access to a memory, in which is stored information about a plurality of regions, each of which represents a coordinate area on at least one imaginary surface, that the server unit is arranged to receive said information in the form of at least two coordinates for at least one point on the imaginary surface, and that the server unit is arranged to determine to which region the coordinates belong in response to the receipt of the information from one of the said user units, and to carry out an authenticity check on the received information on the basis of the region affiliation.
According to the invention, at least one imaginary surface is thus used, which is divided into different regions (coordinate areas) in order to make possible authenticity checking. The handwritten information is channeled via the server unit which identifies to which region the coordinates belong. Different regions can, for example, be associated with different products, with different companies and/or with different users of a product. In this way, it is possible to build one or more security levels into a system for information management.
The system provides many advantages for different users. An individual who uses the system can identify himself in a secure way without the use of passwords, PIN numbers, smart cards or other security systems. As the information is recorded electronically, the user can retain the physical product as a reminder and/or as proof of the information which was recorded digitally and sent to a server unit.
A company which uses the system can lease a region or gain access to a region in some other way. The company can then check, or have the server unit check, that the handwritten information which is received in digital form is represented by coordinates from the correct region.
The coordinates which the user units record can be sent to the server unit in some form which requires processing in order for the region affiliation to be determined. They can also be sent in explicit form.
In a preferred embodiment, at least one authorized user is associated with at least certain of the regions, the server unit being arranged to check the authorization of the user by means of the region affiliation when carrying out the authenticity check.
A company can thus mark its products with coordinates which belong to a particular region. Before a user is allowed to use the product, the user must be registered with the company. Thereafter the user can use the product and the company can carry out security checks by checking that the user is actually registered as an authorized user of the region.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the system which provides high security, there is only one authorized user for a region.
In one embodiment, there is at least one unique user identity associated with at least certain of the regions, which user identity identifies the user unit which is authorized to record coordinates for points within the region, said information comprising the unique user identity and the server unit being arranged to use the unique user identity to check the authorization of the user when carrying out the authenticity check.
In this case security can thus be increased. In order for the handwritten information which is received in digital form by the server unit to be regarded as correct, it must be written on the correct subset of the position-coding pattern and in addition must be written using the correct user unit. In order for an impostor to succeed in passing himself off as being a particular person, he must thus write the information on the correct position-coding pattern and also obtain that person""s user unit.
The user identity can be a serial number of the user unit or some form of code which has been stored in the user unit specifically for this purpose.
In a preferred embodiment, a signature of the authorized user of the region is associated with at least certain of the regions, said information comprising a digital representation of a user""s signature and the server unit being arranged to compare the signature in the received information with the signature associated with the region concerned when carrying out an authenticity check.
The signature is represented in the form of coordinates which are received from the user unit. The coordinates have thus the dual function of both representing the signature and indicating the region affiliation. It is possible to determine which coordinates represent the signature in the received information due to information being stored in the server unit about which coordinate area corresponds to the position-coding pattern on the writing area where the signature is to be written on the product.
By combining checking that the coordinates belong to the correct region, that the information is written using the correct user unit and that the signature is correct, a very high level of security can be achieved.
It should also be pointed out that the signature check can alternatively be carried out by signature verification software in the user unit only after the user unit has approved the signature, is the rest of the hand-written information forwarded to the server unit, where a further authenticity check can be carried out on the basis of which region the received coordinates belong to and on the basis of the unique user identity of the user unit.
The server unit can be the unit which finally processes the received information. However, the server unit is preferably just an intermediate unit which carries out certain processing of the information which is received from the user units and then forwards it to a recipient.
The recipient can be specified in the received information, but in an advantageous embodiment the recipient is determined by the region affiliation. The recipient can be the party leasing or in some other way having the right to use the domain, for example a company, or some other recipient whose address is associated with the domain.
In addition, the recipient can be a final recipient or an intermediate recipient which in turn forwards the payment information to the final recipient. The recipient can also be one of said user units, for example the user unit from which the server unit received the information.
The server unit can be arranged to include information concerning the region affiliation in the information which is sent to the recipient. The recipient can, for example, have the right to a larger region or a large number of smaller regions. The recipient can himself have provided users with products with unique position-coding patterns which correspond to a part or all of such a region. Therefore the recipient must know to which region or part thereof the information belongs.
The server unit can also be arranged to include information about the outcome of the authenticity check in the information which is sent to the recipient.
According to a third aspect of the invention, this relates to a system for managing information, which system comprises a server unit and a plurality of user units, each of which is arranged to record and send information to the server unit, which system is characterized in that information is stored in the server unit about a plurality of regions, each of which represents a coordinate area on at least one imaginary surface, that each of the user units is arranged to record the information in the form of at least two coordinates for at least one point on the imaginary surface, and that the server unit is arranged to determine, in response to the receipt of the information from one of said user units, to which region the coordinates belong and to carry out an authenticity check on the received information on the basis of the region affiliation.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, this relates to use of an absolute position-coding pattern on a product in order to make it possible to check that a user is entitled to use the product, the absolute position-coding pattern being unique to the authorized user.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, this relates to a hand-held electronic user unit, which is intended to be used in the system described above.
In a advantageous embodiment, the account number of the holder is stored in the user unit, so that it can be sent to a server unit automatically, without the user having to record all the digits in the number each time.
A hand-held electronic user unit with at least one stored account number could be used in other systems than the one described above.
The advantages of the system and the use are apparent from the discussion above.
It is realized that the characteristics which are discussed above for the product and the server unit, can also be applicable to the system, the use and the user unit.